Another Time, Another Place
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Festive two-shot, set loosely after S2. Alex has regained consciousness in 2008 with no memory of ever being back in the '80s. Home, but still to make a full recovery, she is lost and disorientated, grateful to be back with Molly but with a nagging feeling that something (or someone) is missing from her life ...
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written any Galex for many a long month so it was very gratifying when this idea took root, specially as I've managed to produce a festive offering every year since I started posting here. Also fitting that it just so happens to be my 50th fic. How on earth did that happen?!

Inspired by the Gene Genie's uncanny ability to go where he's needed, basically. I *really* need him under my Christmas tree this year, so fingers crossed … ;)

.

xxxxx

**Another Time, Another Place …**

**Christmas Eve**

.

"What do you mean, you've lost her?"

Alex heard the note of rising panic in her own voice, aware that her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest.

"Alex, it's only been fifteen minutes. She's probably just wandered into a shop and lost track of time."

Evan's reedy voice echoed down the line, the buzz of last minute shoppers in the background meaning she had to strain to hear him.

"Evan, she's only twelve. Anything could have happened to her …"

Her knees threatened to give way and she sank down on the stairs, just as her phone beeped to let her know another call was incoming. Without a moment's thought she cut her godfather off mid-sentence and answered it.

"Mum? It's me, Mols."

"Oh, thank God. Where are you?"

Tears of relief sprang to her eyes.

"I'm still in the shopping centre. I got separated from Evan and two boys tried to take my Blackberry but this policeman was there and he helped me. You should've seen him, mum – he picked them up and shoved them against the wall until they said sorry. It was awesome!"

Alex shook her head in disbelief. To Molly this had been one big adventure, whereas she'd probably gained several grey hairs and sacrificed a couple of years of her life.

"Mols, I want you home right now. You've no idea how frightened I've been …"

"We're on our way. The policeman's really nice, he says he'll drive me back. Will you let Evan know I'm OK?"

xxxxx

Alex gazed out of the window at the rapidly darkening afternoon, arms wrapped protectively around her body, unable to settle. The snow that had been threatening all day was finally falling, big flakes whirling down out of a leaden sky coating pavements, walls and car windscreens with a light dusting of white powder. All very festive, but she wouldn't be able to relax and enjoy it until Molly was back safe and sound. Just then a familiar little figure appeared out of the gloom, dancing along the pavement and up the steps, arms outstretched to catch the falling flakes, grinning broadly as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"Mols!"

Alex flew to the front door and flung it wide open, clutching her baby to her bosom as though she'd been absent for months rather than just a few short hours.

"Oh God. When I think what might've happened …"

Molly fought her way free, breathless and exhilarated.

"Let go, mum. I'm fine, honest!"

Alex released the breath she'd been holding and peered around her daughter, brows furrowed.

"Where's the hero who rescued you? I owe him a massive thank you."

"I left him parking the car. Oh look, here he is now."

An imposing figure loomed up out of the blizzard, striding purposefully towards them: tall, broad-shouldered and long-legged, with his dark coat swirling about him he put Alex in mind of an avenging angel.

"Gene? We're over here."

Molly waved to attract his attention and he stepped inside the garden gate, closing it behind him. _Gene …_ Something stirred deep in her subconscious, and then she found herself gazing up into the most arresting pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. Her heart gave a little skip and she was momentarily lost for words, but Molly stepped into the breach.

"Mum, this is Gene. He's a policeman. A good one!"

She couldn't have looked more proud if he'd been her father, Alex thought, swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat.

"DCI Hunt, ma'am."

Gene flashed her a warrant card, returning it swiftly to his pocket as he glanced down at Molly and squeezed her shoulder, his lips quirking into a smile.

"Safely 'ome in one piece, little lady. I'll be on me way, then."

_Little lady … _Alex frowned as the words sparked some elusive glimmer of a memory. Realising he was about to leave, she cleared her throat and finally found her voice.

"Where are my manners? I can't thank you enough for rescuing my little girl, DCI Hunt."

"I go where I'm needed, ma'am."

There it was again, that vague little tug of recognition.

"Please … won't you come in for a while?"

He paused before giving her a nod and a half-smile.

"Don't mind if I do. Its brass monkeys out 'ere …"

xxxxx

"What can I get you to drink, DCI Hunt?

"Its Gene, luv. And whatever's goin'."

He fixed her with that piercing blue-eyed gaze and suddenly the room seemed rather warm.

"There's a decent bottle of red already open."

"That'll hit the spot nicely, ta muchly."

His attention was caught by something on the television and she studied his profile surreptitiously as she poured out two generous glasses. Dark blond hair curling attractively over his shirt collar, a stubborn set to his jaw and that come-hither pout. Undeniably good-looking in a rumpled, lived-in kind of way and she had to admit the vibes he was sending out made her glad to be female. There was nothing remotely metrosexual about this man, he was the embodiment of rugged masculinity, testosterone oozing from every pore, and yet he'd been so gentle with Molly who seemed half in love with him already. He stretched his endless legs out towards the open fire with a contented sigh, long elegant fingers stroking absent-mindedly over the soft leather of the settee, and the innate sensuality inherent in such a simple gesture took her by surprise. _Bet he's an absolute demon between the sheets. _She blushed at her own depraved mind as she carried the drinks over.

"Nice place you've got here, Mrs Drake."

"Thanks. And its Alex to you, DCI … sorry, Gene."

She flashed him an apologetic smile and the little smirk he gave her in return was somehow so familiar the breath caught in her throat.

"Have we ... um ... met before? It's just … I feel like I know you from somewhere."

She gazed at him quizzically and he shrugged, but there was a definite glint in his eye.

"Think I'd 'ave remembered you, luv."

His gaze travelled down her body appreciatively, and she blushed.

"Ignore me, I'm talking rubbish. Put it down to the shock of almost losing Molly."

At that moment the young lady in question rejoined them, taking a seat next to Gene on the sofa and chatting away to him as though the two of them were old friends. Alex stood to get the wine and a sudden idea occurred to her.

"Gene, do you have any plans tonight? I … um … wondered if you'd like to stay for supper. Nothing fancy, just a bowl of chilli and some garlic bread."

"Say yes, Gene. Pleeeeease! Otherwise it'll just be me and mum. Boring!"

"Oh, thanks a lot, Mols!"

Alex rolled her eyes as Molly fluttered her lashes and gazed up at him pleadingly. Gene chuckled, glancing from one to the other.

"Well, only if yer sure. I wouldn't want ter impose …"

"You wouldn't be. Would he, mum?"

She grinned at Alex who was shaking her head in mock despair at her daughter's blatant attempt at flirtation.

"Not at all. There's plenty to go round."

xxxxx

Alex couldn't remember a more enjoyable Christmas Eve, and it was almost solely down to his presence at their table. He charmed Molly with silly jokes and stories, complimented Alex on her cooking and was happy to pull a few crackers early and pretend that he really needed a pair of eyebrow tweezers. Molly generously agreed to swap for her pack of mini playing cards and within half an hour Gene had taught her the basics of poker.

Throughout the evening there was a definite undercurrent between he and Alex, fuelled by mild flirtation and the odd heated glance, and when she'd finally managed to persuade an excited Molly to head upstairs to bed they sat nursing a glass of brandy and gazing into the fire as though they'd been friends for years. Or possibly something more.

Finally Gene broke the companionable silence with a reluctant sigh.

"Well, 'spose its time I stirred me stumps. Yer'll 'ave a stack of things ter do before tomorrow mornin' no doubt, Mrs Claus?"

He smirked at his own quip and she giggled.

"Yep, presents to wrap, stockings to fill and all that."

His glance strayed to her legs and the brief flash of desire in his eyes made it quite clear the stockings he was picturing were most likely attached to a suspender belt. A sensation she hadn't experienced in quite a while fluttered low in her belly, and she recognised it as arousal. _Oh God. I'm actually thinking about jumping a man I hardly know. Get a grip, Alex! No, not of him …_

Face flushing, she leapt to her feet at the same instant he did and in an effort to avoid a collision she swayed backwards and would have over-balanced had Gene not caught her in time. Head spinning, she found herself crushed to a very manly chest, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of Gene Hunt: a hint of tobacco, a whiff of aftershave and something indefinably and irresistibly him. For a few long moments she didn't fight it, wallowing in the scent of sexy alpha male, and when they finally moved apart he seemed as affected as she was. He ran a hand through his hair somewhat distractedly, leaving him even more dishevelled and desirable in her eyes.

"Well, I … er … really should get goin'. Thanks for a lovely evenin', Alex. You and the little lady have a good Christmas, eh?"

He strode into the hallway, collecting his coat from where she'd hung it earlier, and she swallowed nervously as he shrugged into it, knowing it was now or never.

"You too, Gene. Where are you spending the day?"

He thrust his hands deep in his pockets, swayed back on his heels and looked down at the floor.

"Pub, probably – and then home with the telly and a bottle of scotch. It's just another day, after all."

He looked almost vulnerable for a moment and her heart went out to him, the words tumbling from her mouth before she could stop them.

"Why don't you come here? The turkey's way too big for two and Molly goes to her father after Christmas dinner so I'll be on my own with the TV too…"

She couldn't look at him, knowing she must be blushing all the way to her ears, but his reply caught her by surprise.

"Only if I can provide the booze. It's only fair if yer plannin' on feedin' me."

She took a deep breath and met his intense gaze.

"It's a deal. See you at twelve, then?"

.

xxxxx

Hope you're enjoying it so far. If so, you know what to do!

Part the Second will follow very shortly ...


	2. Chapter 2

Ta muchly to everyone who's taken the time to read and review, 'tis much appreciated. Nice to know there's still an appetite for Galex out there after all this time. :)

Anyway, without further ado …

.

xxxxx

.

**Christmas Day**

The doorbell rang dead on the dot of midday and Molly leapt up, almost tripping and fallling in her eagerness to answer it. She'd been in high spirits since her mother informed her that DCI Hunt would be joining them, and Alex decided that maybe her instinct to include him in their festivities had been a good one. After all, she could hardly leave him to spend the day alone in some dingy pub when they had more than enough food to go around and he'd been solely responsible for Molly's safe return. Or so she told herself, the butterflies fluttering low in her stomach.

Aware that her hands were shaking slightly, she took the carrier bag he was offering and opened it to find a couple of bottles of expensive-looking Bordeaux and two more of Bollinger champagne. _Bolly … _She blinked, her mind grasping at some vague memory before she recovered herself.

"Gene, that's more than generous in exchange for turkey and a few vegetables."

He smirked at her, clearly pleased with the reaction.

"A nice juicy bird with roasted spuds an' sprouts an' proper gravy? Deserves a decent tipple in my book. And don't forget the Christmas pud!"

She smiled, feeling a little less jittery as she handed him a corkscrew.

"In that case, make yourself useful …"

xxxxx

Christmas dinner proved to be just as enjoyable as the previous night's supper. Despite the inevitable distraction afforded by six feet of handsome DCI, Alex had managed to prepare a surprisingly good roast dinner and Gene had been full of compliments, tucking in like he hadn't eaten a square meal in years. Much to her amusement he'd even been persuaded to wear a silly hat after much wheedling by Molly. Alex watched the two of them, now deeply engrossed in a game of poker, smiling with pride as her daughter laid down a full house and took the hand. With a twinge of regret she saw all too clearly what was missing in her life: a nuclear family, companionship, a significant other to share her life with. It was tough being a single parent even if Pete was finally facing up to his responsibilities, especially as she didn't even have work to distract her at present.

Sighing, she stood to clear the table, declining Gene's offer of assistance.

"No need. The tough ones I'll leave to soak for a while, the rest go straight into the dishwasher. Besides which I'm enjoying watching my daughter, the card sharp."

Molly giggled and Gene feigned mock-annoyance, his lips twitching with amusement.

Five o'clock came around all too soon, and Alex wound a scarf tightly around Molly's neck before pulling her into a bear hug.

"Make sure your father drives extra carefully, won't you? The conditions aren't great out there."

Molly huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Stop fussing, mum. It's only a bit of snow! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

She tripped down the steps and then turned back, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Have a nice time with Gene tonight."

With a final wave she was gone, and Alex's nerves returned full force. A_ nice time with Gene …_ She shivered, but whether from the cold or anticipation she really couldn't be sure.

….

Later as the two of them sat together, feet up on the coffee table, champagne glass in hand, she decided she was too nicely mellow to worry about how the evening might progress. She also decided that if he made a pass she certainly wouldn't turn him down. The thought brought on a fit of nervous giggling.

"What's tickled you, Lady Bols?"

_Lady Bols … _there it was again, something niggling at the edges of her mind but always annoyingly out of reach. She furrowed her brows.

"Just something on the TV. And why did you call me that?"

He shrugged, pouting thoughtfully.

"Dunno. Yer a posh bird an' we're drinkin' Bollinger. Seemed appropriate, somehow."

She flashed him a tipsy grin and proffered her glass.

"No problem here, as long as you keep it coming."

They were watching some festive pop nostalgia programme and when the first notes of "It'll Be Lonely This Christmas" filled the room, she got unsteadily to her feet and proffered her hand.

"Dance with me, Gene."

He narrowed his eyes, the now familiar pout becoming even more pronounced.

"The Gene Genie does not dance."

_Gene Genie … Lady Bols … _She shook her head to try and clear it, fluttering her eyelashes at him in what she hoped was a 'come-hither' manner.

"Awww, pretty please. I promise not to tell anyone, cross my heart and hope to die."

He huffed his disapproval but took her hand anyway and then she was in his arms, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

_It'll be cold, so cold … without you to hold … this Christmas._

Alex nestled in closer to his solid bulk, losing herself in him, absorbing his quiet strength. They mirrored one another's movements as though they'd been dancing together for years and she buried her face in his neck, breathing him in, taking comfort from the steady 'thud, thud' of his heart. As the final chords faded away they continued to sway in a rhythm all their own, his chin resting on the top of her head, her body flush against his, until the next song began.

_Baby, if you've got to go away … don't think I can take the pain … won't you stay another day …_

Not the most profound of lyrics but she suddenly found herself overwhelmed by emotion, tears pricking her eyes as she moved to thread her fingers through his hair. He pressed his lips gently to her forehead, his warm breath fanning her skin.

_Oh don't leave me alone like this … don't say it's the final kiss … won't you stay another day …_

"Gene …"

Alex raised her face and gazed into his eyes, seeing the intensity of her own feelings reflected in their silvery blue depths. She held her breath, certain he was about to kiss her, and then the moment passed and he stepped out of her embrace leaving her confused and bereft, already missing the warmth of his big body.

"Think its about time I made tracks, luv. Thanks for a lovely day, though. Beats the pub any time!"

His attempt to lighten the atmosphere failed to raise even the glimmer of a smile and she followed him into the hallway with a sinking heart, desperate to hang on to him just a while longer. He shrugged into his coat before turning back to her.

"Give me regards to Molly. She's a credit to you, Alex."

Faced with the prospect of watching him walk out of her life, all pride went out of the window and she grasped his lapels, her eyes searching his.

"Don't go, Gene. Stay, even if it's only for tonight …"

For a moment he hesitated, clearly torn, but then he sighed and shook his head, his expression filled with regret.

"Can't luv, it's against the rules."

She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Rules? What rules? I don't understand."

Reaching up, he tucked a stray curl behind her ear, the gentle brush of his fingers over her skin raising goosebumps.

"Long story …"

Snow was still falling heavily and the cold blast of air as he stepped outside made her teeth chatter. She reached to tug on his sleeve forlornly.

"Wait … will I see you again?"

He flashed her a rare smile.

"One day, luv. An' there'll be a chilled bottle of Bolly with yer name on behind the bar, all ready an' waitin'. Scout's honour."

She swallowed, the see-saw of emotions suddenly too much for her as a tear escaped and trickled slowly down her cheek.

"Don' cry, Alex. Yer a tough old bird, yer'll be fine. And Molly needs you."

He cupped her face tenderly in his hands, his eyes filled with a mix of desire and compassion, and then he seemed to come to a sudden decision.

"Sod it, no harm in bendin' the rules occasionally. Bye fer now, Lady Bols. Take good care of yerself an' the little lady."

As he bent his head, her eyelids fluttered closed in anticipation. At long last his lips brushed hers, breath gentle, and she was suffused with an overwhelming sense of peace and joy unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Lost in the moment, it took her a while to realise she was all alone again.

"Gene?"

Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself, gazing up and down the street, but there was no sign of him. The blizzard had continued throughout the evening and with a jolt Alex realised that the garden path was now covered in several inches of pristine snow, sparkling brightly in the soft glow from the street lamp. There was no evidence of any footprints whatsoever.

"Oh. My. God."

_I go where I'm needed. _Her hand went to her chest where her heart fluttered like a caged bird beneath her ribcage. Not so much an avenging angel as a guardian angel, it seemed_. _Slowly she raised her eyes heavenwards, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Merry Christmas, Gene. I'll be seeing you …"

.

xxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. A bit angsty for me I know, but that's what the muse dictated and in the end I felt it was a suitably fitting conclusion. We know they'll be making up for lost time eventually, but that's a whole other fic! Meanwhile, Merry Christmas and God bless us, one and all! I'm still hoping to find the Guv under my tree this year, but Alex may have other ideas … ;)

.

A/N. For anyone still following, I promise to finish If Loving You Is Wrong (based on Phil's ep of The Vice) once the festive season is out of the way.

Also busy with my own original stuff at present – two more short, smutty historicals should be available to those with a Kindle (or app) early 2015 , plus another one to follow later.  
>Its no secret who my inspiration is, so if the idea of a tall, blond, blue-eyed pirate, knight andor soldier appeals, keep an eye on my homepage for further info!


End file.
